I Think Its Love
by zac'sgirl27
Summary: Peter leaves constantly and Wendy feels alone, pushed aside, forgotten. Will Peter realize what he's doing before Wendy bursts? PxW oneshot


Wendy sighed as she washed the dishes from lunch. They boys were out playing somewhere in the thick, luscious Neverland forest, so as usual, Wendy was inside at the home underground, doing what she always did,……. cleaning.

Peter was gone somewhere. He had been gone two days now, but Wendy seemed used to it. Lately, he had gotten into the habit of taking off, most likely on some adventure, and would just leave Wendy with the boys for days. When Peter would finally return, he would usually only stays for a short while and, he hardly speaks to Wendy at all. At first, Wendy had thought nothing of it. Then as time went on, she started to miss seeing him. She missed seeing his mischievous smile. She missed his unkempt, yet gorgeous blonde curly hair. She missed his boyish smile that glowed at her when they spoke. Wendy sighed again.

She hadn't seen that smile in what felt like a century.

Wendy had begun to realize that she didn't like it when Peter wasn't around. Her life seemed to feel not as worthwhile when he wasn't there. But when he was, her whole self seemed to just float off the ground.

Wendy smiled to herself at the thought of this feeling, as she put away dishes and began to get things ready for supper that night.

Suddenly, a massive noise exploded into the room. Wendy jumped at the unexpected blast. The boys came hurtling into the room dragging someone with them.

"Mother, Mother, Father has come back!" they all said joyfully. They pulled Peter over towards Wendy. Peter gazed at her carefully, not knowing what to expect. Wendy tried to push away her recent hard feelings towards him and tried to act normal.

"Welcome home Peter." Wendy quickly turned around and continued with her supper preparation.

"Supper will be in a half an hour boys." Wendy said over her shoulder as they all started to file out. They all shouted there acknowledgement toward her and left Peter there, staring at Wendy's back.

Wendy continued her work, as if Peter wasn't even there. Peter took a step toward her, and even opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Wendy didn't do anything at all. So Peter walked over to his chair and started fiddling with his knife.

The next little while, Peter and Wendy went about in silence, not even daring to look at each other. Wendy finished supper and called the boys in to eat. They all stormed in and sat down and dove into their meal. As soon as everyone had eaten and had helped with the dishes, which had been insisted upon by Peter, they all got into the pajamas and went to their separate beds. Wendy went around to all of them and tucked them in as well as kissing them goodnight, in a motherly fashion. Wendy then settled herself in her rocker by the fire and started to work on the mending.

Peter had retired himself to his chair, carving a flute he had promised for one of the boys. He looked up at her every once in a while, to see if she had moved from her spot.

Wendy meanwhile, was fighting herself from tears flowing. She now felt lonelier than ever. She felt as though no one cared. She desperately wanted to talk to Peter again, like they used to. But in a way, somehow she felt scared to do it. _Her? Scared of Peter Pan?_

Wendy scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

She continued to fight herself, while trying to sew up a pair of the boys pants at the same time. Not thinking, she accidentally poked herself with the needle. An involuntary OUCH came from her lips. Peter jumped at the sound of her cry. He came over to her swiftly.

"Wendy lady, are you hurt?" he said concerned, kneeling in front of her. All it took was one look into Peter's eyes, and Wendy had lost her battle. She started to sob her eyes out.

Peter only became more concerned for her.

"Wendy, Wendy, what's the matter?" Peter said touching her knee. Wendy just shook her head and buried her face in her hands, continuing to cry. Peter looked around, as if he could find something that would help. He just didn't know what to do. But, Wendy finally spoke up.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Wendy said wiping her eyes. Peter looked into her eyes with confusion.

"I don't understand Wendy." He said when she didn't continue. Wendy lifted her head up and looked at him, then looked back down at her hands, wringing them tightly.

"I've just felt so lonely lately Peter. I've felt as if you don't care anymore, like you're just putting up with me." Wendy said softly. Peter gasped at her sudden statement.

"Why would you ever think such a thing Wendy?" Peter said shocked.

"Because you never talk to me anymore, you're hardly ever at home anymore, and when you are, you usually spend it with the boys. I feel alone, forgotten, pushed aside. Does that make any sense?" Wendy asked, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. Peter sat there and thought about it. Then he stood and walked over to her.

"Wendy?" he said ever so tenderly. Wendy was shocked inside at how gentle he was being. Peter Pan, the pirate fighting, adventure seeker, being gentle and soft? This was definitely not like Peter. Wendy felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy? Wendy, please listen to me." Peter said softly, yet pleadingly. Wendy sighed and slowly turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry I have made you feel this way. I didn't really intend it. I get this strange feeling every time I'm with you. So I got scared and tried to run away from it. I noticed whenever I wasn't with you that I didn't have the feeling. So naturally, I thought the best way was to stay away from you, but then, I started to miss that feeling. I started to miss _you_. So, I'm sorry, your hurt is all because of my selfish fear." Peter said dropping his head down.

Wendy felt a lump grow in her throat. This was the Peter she knew.

"Peter?" Wendy said with a shakily voice. Peter looked up into her shining emerald eyes. Wendy looked into his dazzling, blue eyes. Within that moment, no words were spoken, but they both knew that everything was going to be okay.

And as if they had planned it, they both threw their arms around each other, holding each other close. Peter started to cry into her warm auburn hair. Wendy ran her hands through his velvety blonde hair, soothing him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Peter. Everything's going to be okay." Wendy said sweetly into his ear. Peter just wrapped his arms around her tighter. They just stood her, enjoying their embrace together.

"I missed you Wendy."

"I missed you too Peter." Wendy clung to him closely, not wanting to end the moment, knowing Peter, it would soon. Peter started to pull back, and Wendy sighed, but gasped when he kept his arms around her slender waist.

"I want to give you a thimble Wendy." Peter said quietly, inching closer to her face.

A smiled started on Wendy's face. "You don't have to ask Peter." Peter smiled his mischievous smile and closed the space between them. His lips tenderly kissed her warms soft ones. He tried to put all of his emotion into it. He pulled her closer, feeling her respond with her arms going around his neck. Wendy found that she enjoyed kissing Peter, but it would have been frowned upon back at home.

Peter pulled back, breathing a little heavier. They just stared into each others eyes.

"I'm getting strange feeling again Wendy." He said softly to her. Wendy smiled up at him.

"I think I know what it is Peter." Wendy said holding him close.

"I think its love."

**(a/n: okay, so this is my first time peter pan story, so go easy on me. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
